


Dog Tags

by Aerilon452



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: A/U, Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Laura ends up with Bill's colonial ID tags.





	Dog Tags

All of Colonial One was quiet. The Admiral had come over on a Raptor to have a meeting with the President of the Colonies, but instead, he was left to sit in one of the large brown leather chairs to watch her while she sat at her desk reading silently to herself. Bill Adama was content. Last night he had gotten his ass handed to him by Tyrol in front of his crew just to prove a point. Today, those wounds were aching, but still, he was content. Laura looked alluring sitting in the low light of the cabin; her hair glowing like fire. He wasn’t immune to her beauty. 

Laura Roslin couldn’t keep from noticing the pointed stare Adama was sending her way. It was heated and it was causing her to feel the first stirring of desire. There was always a connection between them, a need just simmering below the surface. Tonight, it was hard to ignore it. Even with his face battered and bruised, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, and to be kissed by him. Setting her pen down, she looked at him, leveling her gaze to let him see the fire in her eyes. 

Bill brought his hand up and undid the top button of his uniform, all while he kept his gaze on Laura. She pushed back from the desk, getting up to cross the room to stand in front of him. For long moments they simply stared at each other. Bill could almost hear their hearts beating in the silence. Her face was flushed, and her breathing was uneven. 

“Let me do that,” Laura whispered. She set her hands to the task of ridding him of his uniform jacket. Her gaze never wavered from his as she freed button after button until she was tugging the bottom of it out of the band of his pants. 

Bill’s torso blossomed with pain, but he refused to stop Laura. He sat up so she could push the blue fabric down his arms and pull it out from behind him. Rather than toss it away from them, she draped over the back of the next chair. He was more than eager to return the favor. Where she started at the top, he unfastened the button at the bottom of her burgundy dress shirt. It wasn’t until he released the third that he felt her body quivering. 

Laura always knew that her body’s response to Bill was going to be strong, but she didn’t know how much she needed his touch until now. She watched his hands, mesmerized by the way they worked with ease. When another button was freed, she felt the whisper of his breath dancing along her skin. She hiked up her skirt and straddled his knees just as his hands worked free another button revealing the bottom of her bra.

Bill stilled his hands and parted her shirt. He could see the muscles of her abdomen shaking, whether from nerves or strong desire. Leaning in, he kissed a patch of her skin, making her moan. Her fingers threaded through the hair at the back of his head, keeping his lips pressed to her. He had a moment where he could pull back, to stop what was happening, but he didn’t. This had been building between them for a long time, and they needed to give in at least once. 

Laura urged Bill’s head back until he was looking up at her. She smiled at him before she bent and kissed it. At first it was just a press of their lips, until it became more. His tongue swept into her mouth, catching her off guard. She freed her hands from his hair and braced them on the back of the chair, so she could kneel and straddled his thighs. Long seconds slipped by where they did nothing but kiss, neither one of them wanting to come up for air. 

Bill was the one to break their kiss, his breathing hard and ragged. He didn’t say a word as he took care of the rest of the buttons and stripped the shirt from her body. Like she had done, he set the shirt atop his jacket. Then he set his right hand on her shoulder, drawing it down slowly. He watched as her eyes fluttered and closed while her head tilted back. Bill took some time to touch her, to explore her exposed skin feeling how soft it was. 

Laura dug her fingers into the leather on either side of Bill’s head. The way he caressed her had her heart beating faster and her breathing hitched. It was then she felt his hands slip behind her back, his fingers going for the closure of her bra. He stilled his movements after that. She looked at him, seeing he needed her consent. Laura brought her hand to his face, her thumb rubbing back and forth lightly. Then, rather than have him do it, she reached behind her deftly unhooking her bra. She dropped her arms to discard it to the pile next to them. 

Bill kept his eyes linked with hers until the last possible second, until his lips pressed a kiss to the center of her chest, in the valley between her breasts. He felt her muscles tense under his touch and her arms wrap around his neck. They stayed like that for long, drawn out seconds. If they did nothing else this night, Adama would revel in this moment; simply touching her was more than he thought it would be.

Laura placed a light kiss to the top of his head, dropping her hands down to his back, slipping them down to the band of his uniform pants. Her fingers curled into his uniform tanks, so she could tug them up and off his body. She heard the telltale clank of his dog tags hitting his chest. But the glint of the metal was not what drew her gaze. It was his scars. Two bullet wounds that should have killed him and the long surgical scar that saved his life.

Bill sat back in the chair bringing his hands down to grip her hips. He watched her as she touched the tip of her right index finger to the first bullet wound. Her touch was as light as air, it had his whole body responding to her; burning hotter and harder. She touched the second scar and he sucked in a sharp breath. That one, it nearly had taken his life. Bill closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting himself feel. 

Laura lifted the chain so she could trace the long line down the center of his chest. She hadn’t been there when he’d been shot. Hearing about it had been enough to terrify her that she’d lost him. At the time, given all that happened between them, she didn’t want him to die. Leaning down, she kissed the very tip of the surgical scar. This time, he tensed under her touch and that made Laura smile. 

Bill ran his hands down her thighs until he was touching bare skin. He slipped his fingers up, the heat of her licking against his skin. Her forehead came to rest against his and a light moan from her filled his ears. He took that as encouragement. The moment he touched her, really touched her, there was no going back. His middle finger slipped between her satin covered nether lips.

Laura cupped the back of Bill’s neck with her left hand and dug the fingers of her right hand into the leather once again. He applied the right amount of pressure to the bundle of nerves bringing her to the very edge and holding her there. She barely registered that his finger had moved aside her underwear until his finger pressed, seeking entrance into her body. Without needing to see his eyes, she nodded, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. 

Bill sank his finger inside her. She immediately tightened on him making him smile. He wasn’t going to tease her for too much longer. Her hips moved in time with his light thrusts. He wanted to make sure she was ready for him as much as possible because he knew once he was inside her, he wouldn’t last as long as he would like. “Laura…” he moaned her name. 

Laura was coming undone in Bill’s arms. Her heart was racing, and her skin was tingling; she was about ready to come. “Bill… stop…” she moaned. But before he could misunderstand her, she dropped her hands down to his belt, opening it, and lowering the zipper. “I want you, now, inside me.” She took him in her hand, feeling his flesh hot and hard. 

Bill slid to the edge of the chair giving Laura the room she needed. She draped her left arm across his shoulders, raising herself up to her knees while he kept the fabric of her underwear pushed to the side. He linked his gaze with her as she sank down, the head of him nudging between her slick folds. 

Laura cupped the back of Bill’s neck, her fingers curling around the chain of his dog tags. Carefully, she lowered herself down on him, feeling the sting of her muscles stretching. She gasped when her inner muscles finally relaxed. His hands gripped her backside, giving her a little squeeze. Laura bit her bottom lip and held herself still with him all the way inside her. It was then that he kissed her again, ramping up her desire.

Bill started slow, guiding her in an easy rocking motion. Her nails bit into the back of his neck making him growl. He didn’t know how long he would last. She was so tight, holding onto him, trying to keep him from pulling out. The heat of her had him craving more. He needed to bring them to completion. She must have felt the same because her next undulation was faster than the pace he had initially set. 

Laura’s mind was about to short circuit from all the sensory input her body was sending back. She rode him faster, pressing her brow to his. “Oh, gods…” she moaned, taking him even deeper inside her. When she ground down on him, his fingers dug into her backside. His grip tripped the pain switch in her brain, but it mingled with the pleasure that spiked through her. All she did was moan again, louder this time. 

Bill could feel himself getting closer to coming. “Laura…” he gasped her name. Blindly, his lips sought hers, needing the taste of her to carry him over the edge. Her fingers threaded into his air again as she kissed him back, both of them trying to take control. He yanked her hips against his and felt his release spill into her. His head was spinning from lack of oxygen and the force of his body falling over the edge of pleasure into the sweet stillness of afterglow. 

Laura cried out into his mouth. Her body clamped down on him, holding him inside her while her arms wrapped around him. She couldn’t believe how hard her heart was beating. It was as if it would jump out of her chest at any minute. “Bill…” she moaned his name before she kissed him again. What could she say? Her body started to quake with the power of her orgasm. She barely noticed when the ball chain around his neck fell to the floor, the tags clanking against the carpeted deck. 

 

MORNING:  
BATTLESTAR GALACTICA:

 

Bill Adama felt a lightness in his step as he traversed the vast corridors of the Galactica on his way to meet the President of the Colonies in the ward room. Last night the dynamic between him and Laura had changed, and it hadn’t been that shocking to either one of them. Though, they didn’t get much chance to discuss it. Every time they tried to talk about, they were overcome with the need to silence each other with kisses. He could still taste her on his tongue, and it was intoxicating. She was better than any sip of Caprican Whiskey he would ever have, and he was eager to have more of her. 

Laura was in a chair, trying to sit still, but the ache between her thighs was making that difficult. She was lucky her face was remaining passive while she pretended to look over the main points she and the Admiral were supposed to be going over. Last night, she had some of the best sex of her life, and it was even better because it had been with Bill. They had tried to talk about what had happened, but each time they looked at one another, their lips didn’t do much talking. If she thought Tory would ignore her, she might smile and giggle lightly. Then her fingers twitched, itching to take hold of the chain around her neck. 

Admiral Adama nodded to the two Marine guards that stood on either side of the open hatch of the ward room, and then set foot inside. “Madam President, Tory, good morning,” he said, smiling at Laura and nodding to her aide. Laura stood up, and under the lights, he could see her cheeks had a rosy hue to them. The effects of last night still present in her body this morning. A small spark of male pride flickered to life inside of him seeing her like that.

“Good morning, Admiral,” Laura replied, noting the lightness in her voice. She admired him standing tall in his pressed uniform, the lights glinting off his rank and his Senior Officer wings pinned to the left side of his chest. Even under the harsh lights of the ward room, the cut above his right eye stood out. She had the sudden urge to place her lips against the wound that she had held ice to in between the rounds of his match with the Chief. 

“Am I late?” Bill asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

“I’m early,” Laura replied sweetly and with a smile. “I couldn’t wait to get off Colonial One and be on Galactica.” 

“You’re always welcome here, Madam President, you know that,” Bill replied and added a smile of his own.

Tory discreetly looked from the President to the Admiral. They were always like this. She rolled her eyes and said, “Since you won’t be needing me this morning, Madam President, I’ll take the time to tend to a few meetings.” Tory got up, collecting her belongings.

“Thank you, Tory,” Laura said, momentarily looking away from Bill. 

Tory nodded at the Admiral on her way out and then told the guards they could close the door. She wondered how much business the President and the Admiral would actually discuss. The thought made her scoff and shake her head. The leaders of the fleet were nothing if not professional. 

The moment the door was closed and secured, Adama strode across the room to stand in front of Laura. She was leaning against the edge of the table, smiling wryly at him. “We could have met in my quarters,” he said. They’d done that many times before, no one would bat an eyelash at it this morning. 

“Hmmm…” Laura murmured thoughtfully. “Too tempting,” she finally said after a long pause. Even now, with him standing close, she was feeling a few needs rise that only he could satisfy. 

“Tempting?” Bill asked in a teasing manner. “That would stand to reason you’ve felt that way before. Have you?” he asked truly interested in hearing her answer. 

Side stepping his question, Laura said, “I have something of yours.” Then she lifted her right hand, her fingers dipping down the front of her shirt, where she pulled out the ball chain with his dog tags dangling from the end. 

Bill laughed. “I did wonder where I lost those,” he said, his voice amused. 

“I found them on the floor by the chair this morning,” Laura replied, keeping the chain draped over her index finger. “You want them back?”

“You can give them to me later,” Bill answered with a smirk. 

“Shall I keep them warm for you?” Laura asked with a giggle coloring her words. It wasn’t the first time he reduced her to this state, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. 

“If you don’t mind…” Bill said stepping in close to her. Instantly, the tone between them changed from playful to charged as he took the chain and dropped his tags down the front of her blouse to dangle between her breasts. “So…” 

“So…” Laura echoed him. “We had sex,” she stated. What they did last night had been a long overdue frak. She couldn’t call it ‘making love’, not yet at least. Laura sensed that was coming though. Eventually. 

“I didn’t mean to frak and run, but…” Bill started to say.

“We didn’t plan it,” Laura said knowingly. Then she asked, “Do you want it to happen again?” 

“Only if you do,” Bill answered quietly. 

“I do,” Laura said to him. Her reply was nothing more than puff of air. 

“Will you be on Galactica all day?” Bill asked. It wasn’t uncommon for the President of the Colonies to make use of the ward room aboard his ship. He encouraged it, so he would know where she was at just in case the Cylons happened upon them and attacked. At least he would know she was safe. 

“Sadly, I have a Quorum meeting this afternoon, and knowing them, they’ll drag on all afternoon,” Laura replied and groaned in annoyance. If she had her way, she would stay aboard the Battlestar and make use of Adama’s small library in his quarters. Except, she was the President, and dealing with the Quorum of Twelve was part of her duties. 

“Then how about you have dinner with me tonight,” Bill offered. It wasn’t unusual for the Admiral and President to share a meal together. Tonight, it wouldn’t register to any of the souls aboard; military and civilian alike.

Laura took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “I would enjoy having dinner with you tonight, Bill.” She shifted slightly, the edge of the table bit into the back of her thighs where she had bruises. Laura hissed and then stood up. 

“Are you all right?” Bill asked, automatically reaching out to her.

“I am,” Laura chuckled lightly. “You left a few bruises on me.” She liked the reminder of what had transpired between them last night. 

“It’s only fair,” Bill joked, “you did scratch the back of my neck pretty good.” She only giggled. Unfortunately, they couldn’t screw around. They were the leaders of the fleet, and as such, they had to get down to business. He motioned to the table, “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Laura said with a nod. They did what they did best. They talked about the fleet and what they needed to continue doing to make sure humanity survived while on the road to Earth.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT:  
ADMIRAL’s QUARTERS:

 

Adama sat on the couch, reading a report while he waited for Laura. On the coffee table in front of him, two bowls of noodles sat cooling, along with two glasses of wine. He didn’t mean to, but he kept checking the clock, seeing the minutes tick by. They hadn’t set a definite time for dinner after all. Thankfully, before too long, the intercom buzzed and the voice on the other end let him know that President was outside his door. Bill stood up, buttoned the top button of his uniform and then went to greet Laura. 

The hatch opened and Laura felt her heart flutter in her chest. Bill smiled at her, motioning her inside. “This time, I’m the one who’s late,” she apologized in a roundabout way. She didn’t say anything more until the hatch was closed and secured. Moving over to the couch, she dropped her bag to the deck, feeling better having shed some of her responsibilities for the mean time.

“You’re right on time, Madam President,” Bill replied lightly. He acknowledged the Marine guards and then closed the hatch, turning the wheel to lock it. It wasn’t the first time he’d locked the hatch door while the President was in his quarters, and it wouldn’t be the last.

Laura shed her suit jacket, draping it over the chair, and then stepped out of her heels. She sighed in relief, her feet were killing her. “Some days I hate wearing heels,” she said with a chuckle as she turned to face him. He wore a curious smirk that pulled her towards him. With the distance between he non-existent, Laura placed her hands flat on his chest feeling the warmth of him bleeding into her, making her stomach quiver with nerves. It was what she should have felt last night.

Bill held her by the waist, lightly, and without pushing her to go one way or another. He could feel the tremors that ran through her body. They were more pronounced than they had been last night. On Colonial One, they had been swept up in the passion of the moment, in the hunger. Tonight, he could feel the need building again. It was strange to be starving for her, to know that no matter how many times they had each other, he would still be craving her. 

Laura brought her hand up, cupping his cheek, and running the pad of her thumb slowly across his bottom lip. He sucked in a short, sharp breath in response. She repeated the motion, noticing how her hand trembled. This was the power they had between them; a mixture of trust, desire, frustration, happiness, and sorrow. She knew from the first moment they met that they had a certain amount of chemistry. 

Bill could feel the trembling intensify throughout her body. Reaching up, he took her hands in his and said, “We have all night. Let’s sit and talk while we eat.” She took a deep, calming breath and followed him to the couch where their food waited. 

Laura’s stomach was fluttering one second, and then the moment she caught a whiff of their dinner, her stomach rumbled with hunger. She dropped down to the comfortable leather of the couch and picked up the bowl of noodles. Adama had taken his seat next to her just as she brought a bite of noodles to her lips. She didn’t realize how hungry she really was until the pasta touched her tongue.

Bill smiled at her. She tore into her meal as if she hadn’t eaten in days. Though, knowing her work load every single day, she probably worked through breakfast and lunch. While the reprieve lasted, he took the time to eat as well. It was nice to be with her like this; being them and not their positions as leaders of the fleet.

Before Laura knew it, her dish was empty. She set it back on the tray and then reached for her glass of water. Without taking a breath, she drained the water and set it next to her empty bowl. Then she sat back.

“Were you hungry?” Bill asked, laughing lightly.

“I missed lunch,” Laura replied sheepishly.

“I figured,” Bill stated knowingly. 

“When I wasn’t hacking through my schedule, I was thinking about us on Colonial One, and about the way we frakked,” Laura said not trying to be crass, looking at him as she tried to keep her heart from beating wildly out of control. One hunger was satisfied, leaving another to rise. New Caprica had changed everything between them. The groundbreaking ceremony, they spent the whole day together, and the night. She found a new level of intimacy with him that she had never had with anyone else. 

“You’re not alone,” Bill replied and then took a sip of water. Even though he had spent his day in CIC, his mind had gone back to Colonial One and to the Laura riding him. He could still taste her kiss on his lips and feel the way her nails bit into the back of his neck. It had been hell to concentrate. And when he wasn’t thinking about that, he was thinking about his colonial ID tags around her neck. It made his day unbearably long. When he looked at her, his eyes caught sight of the chain. Automatically, the light moment of a minute ago was gone. 

Laura touched Bill’s thigh before she got up from the couch and crossed the room towards the bed. She had just pulled free her shirt from the waistband of her skirt when she felt Bill behind her. He reached around to start unbuttoning her shirt making her stomach muscles tense. Laura bit her bottom lip, leaning her head back against his shoulder, moaning lightly. She sucked in a sharp breath when he freed the last button. Her body shuddered when he slid green fabric down her arms.

Bill swept aside her mass of burnished red hair to place a kiss to the crook of her neck. Turning in his arms, she unbuttoned his uniform jacket. He smiled lightly when she slid the blue material down his arms but didn’t let it fall to the floor. Like she did last night, she draped it over the back of the chair. While she did that, he pulled off his undershirts, and then sat on the edge of the rack to untie his boots. When he set them in their place, he looked up to find Laura standing in front of him again. “Déjà vu,” he said wickedly. 

“Déjà vu,” Laura confirmed with a little giggle. She stepped between his parted knees and a move to unzip her skirt, but Bill stopped her. His hands slipped over her hips, going round to her lower back where his fingers pulled the slender tab down. The fabric loosened, falling down her legs. With any other man, she would have wanted to move things long, but with Bill, he was worth taking the time. Every touch of his hand had her wishing this single moment would stretch out for eternity. 

Bill let the skirt fall slowly down, taking great pleasure in revealing her body an inch at a time. He placed a kiss to her stomach just so he could enjoy the way her muscles quivered under his touch. Letting the article of clothing finally fall to the floor, he leaned back slightly to marvel at her. She was clad in a white bra and black underwear and she couldn’t be more beautiful to him. 

Laura took a step back, sweeping her foot back to move her skirt in the general direction of her shirt. She then took him by the hand and tugged him up against her. Everywhere their flesh pressed together, she felt the electricity sparking between them. She dropped her hands down to his pants, opening his belt. And she wasn’t gentle about it either. A sharp tug had the material clearing the wide loops of his pants. She let it fall to the floor. 

Bill stopped her. He leaned in close, his lips barely touching hers when he said, “Lie down.” Last night she had set the tone. Tonight, it was his turn.

With absolute trust, Laura did what he told her. She pulled back the grey comforter and the matching sheet. Lying back, her head sank into the pillow, and she was surrounded by the scent of him. She clenched her thighs together sending a spike of pleasure racing through her. As he watched her – and she liked that he did that – she unhooked the front clasp of her bra. Laura sat up, shrugging out of it. Teasingly, she crooked her finger at him.

Bill sat down on the edge with her arms draping over his shoulders. She kissed him passionately, pressing as much of her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her back down the mattress. When he broke the kiss, he stayed leaning over her. She cupped his face and had a tender expression on her face. “What?” he asked, his voice barely rising above a whisper. 

Laura smiled lightly. “If we lived for a hundred more years, kissing you would feel as powerful as the first time,” she confessed softly. When she had promoted him, the kiss he gave her had been tender and nothing more than a press of their lips, but it conveyed such emotion. And those feelings had only grown stronger. 

“A hundred years, huh?” Bill chuckled. He liked the thought of having those years with her, if only within the confines of a fantasy. 

“It’ll be close to that if we don’t move things along,” Laura teased wickedly. 

Bill scolded her with a look he’d perfected over a long military career. “We’re taking things slow tonight.”

“Slow enough to be torture,” Laura pouted playfully. 

“Oh, I could torture you,” Bill said, sitting up. He curled his fingers into the band of her underwear, tugging the black scrap of cloth down her hips. She touched the tip of her fingers to her lips as she watched him drop her panties to the floor. Bill touched her right knee, trailing the back of his fingers down her the inside of her thigh.

Laura touched the back of her hand to her mouth, sinking her teeth into her skin when his fingers slid between her wet nether lips, pushing inside her. She could hardly keep her moan quiet once her started thrusting two fingers in and out of her. And then he stopped. “Bill…” she groaned. Reaching down between her legs, she touched his hand, signaling him to stop. She had him move his fingers up to the little bundle of nerves. “If you really want to torture me, start there.” 

Bill braced his left hand on the metal edge of the rack, so he could lean over Laura. “Look at me,” he commanded and then applied a little pressure. She moaned, loudly, but linked her gaze with him as he wanted. Her normally bright green eyes had gone dark, filled with the pleasure he was building in her. 

Laura reached her right hand above her head, fingers gripping the edge of the metal shelf while her left gripped the wrist of Bill’s hand between her thighs. She wanted to feel everything he was doing to her. The rough pad of his finger stroked her, sending pulse after maddening pulse of sweet ecstasy through her. From within the confines of his quarters, she knew she didn’t have to be completely quiet. Laura whimpered, gasping for breath as her body tensed, and her back arched. 

Bill could see she was ready, so he slowed his movements. He eased his hand back to keep her just on the precarious edge. It allowed him to see her face in a state of pure bliss, her eyes closed, and her mouth slightly open, ready to cry out. More than anything, he liked the way his tags slid back behind her shoulder. He placed a light kiss to her knee while she fought to calm her body.

The only sound Laura could hear was the thunderous beat of her heart and feel the way her body burned with need. She was so distracted by the fever pitch within her that she nearly missed the strong grip of Bill’s hands on her thighs. He yanked her towards him, so she was lying flat and her legs were on either side of him. His hands slid down her legs and over her hips, bringing him closer to her. She reached down to take hold of him, guiding him where she wanted him.

Bill kissed the valley between her breast’s, scenting the slight metallic tang of his tags as they had rested against her flesh all day. The head of his desire nudged between her nether lips, seeking entrance into her body. Below him, Laura shifted slightly, and he was inside her. His moan echoed hers. For a moment, he stayed as still as he could. He wanted the feeling of her branded into his skin. 

Laura arched her back, taking a few more inches inside her. “Oh gods…” she moaned, wrapping her left arm around the back of his neck, her nails digging into his skin. He kissed the side of her neck, the line of her jaw, and then she was looking into his incredible blue eyes. She didn’t have to say anything, the fire in her eyes spoke for her. Bill rocked against her, building the pleasure once more. She braced her foot on the metal edge of the bed to give her the leverage she needed to meet his next thrust. 

Bill had wanted to take his time to make love to Laura, but desire had other plans. He thrust into her tearing another moan from between her lips. The sound was music to his hears and it made him want to hear it again. This time, he was a little harder, a little faster with his movements. She dug her nails into his shoulders again, the pleasure playing out on her face. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, staying still for just a moment. It was selfish, but he wanted to savor this moment for as long as he could. 

Laura cupped the back of his head, breathing hard. “Bill…” she drew out his name. When he moved, she rocked against him, changing the angle slightly. This time, he hit the right spot to tighten her inner muscles on his hard flesh. Neither of them would last much longer, even though he was doing his best to draw it out. Laura held him close as he continued to bring them closer to the edge. She felt it. That final deep thrust had her body detonating in a powerful wave of ecstasy. She even saw stars exploding behind her closed eyes. The world just fell away.

 

AFTER MIDNIGHT:

 

Bill didn’t know what sound was pulling him from his light slumber. To his sleep addled brain, it sounded metal striking metal. He groaned and opened his eyes. At first, he didn’t find Laura beside him, until he noticed her sitting on the edge of his rack, and she was wearing his uniform tanks. She had one leg over the edge, her foot resting on the floor, and the other leg bent while she perched on the metal frame. “First my tags, now those?” he asked, sleep and amusement vying for control of his voice. “What’s next? Are you going to put on my uniform and call yourself ‘Admiral’?” He liked knowing his tags were around her neck.

“No,” Laura answered him with a laugh. “I couldn’t do your job,” she replied honestly. “Would you really want to be the President for a day, Bill? Dealing with the Quorum? Dealing with Zarek? You’d airlock him in the first twenty minutes,” she said.

Bill blinked a few times, getting his brain to wake up. “That’s generous,” he grumbled. “I wouldn’t last five minutes with him.” 

Laura smiled as she continued to fiddle with his tags. She held them in a way that she was able to move her thumb over both of them, making one hit the other. Changing the subject, she said, “I wanted to watch you sleep. You looked so peaceful.” His service tanks were the first thing she found in the low light of his quarters, as well as her underwear. He had seemed so at peace. It was a state she never thought she would see again; not since that night on New Caprica. 

Bill sat up, the blanket pooling in his lap. He crooked his finger at her, bidding her to come back to his arms. His body craved the touch of her skin against his. Laura sat astride him, her arms draping over his shoulders. He automatically held her hips. “Did you sleep at all?” he asked.

“I did, for a few hours,” Laura replied and then leaned into to kiss him quickly.

“What time is it?” Bill inquired.

“01:30 last time I looked,” Laura answered and shifted slightly giving him a rueful grin. She could feel him start to respond to her.

“So, we have a few more hours,” Bill mentioned. He slid his hands up, moving the fabric of his service tanks up. Following his lead, she pulled them off and dropped them to the floor once more. To his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the universe. He set the tip of his finger against her chest, tracing the feint sight of a blue vein.

Laura took Bill’s free hand, lacing their fingers together as her eyes fluttered closed. The light caress of his finger had her desire stirring again. She moaned when the pad of his finger brushed across her nipple. The tingle raced right through her. “They’re going to have to stop calling you the ‘Old Man’ at this rate,” Laura said with gasp that was mixed with a giggle. 

Bill smirked and then placed a kiss to the top of her right breast. Angling his head back, he looked up into her eyes and saw the echo of emotion that neither to them were ready to admit to. To her comment though, he replied, “It’ll be our secret.” Truth be told, he would be content to simply touch her and be touched by her. He kissed the hollow of her throat, the underside of her chin, and lingered on her pulse.

Laura cupped the back of his head, her fingers curling into his hair to hold him where he was. “I’m good at keeping secrets,” she replied softly. Rising up on her knees, she tipped his head back and kissed him deeply, passionately ravishing him. She wanted him to know from the ferocity of her kiss that she belonged to him and he belonged to her. His hands came around and gripped her back side, giving her a good squeeze. She moaned right into his mouth. 

 

05:45:

 

Bill knew it was nearly time for him to get up to start his day. Though, he was reluctant to leave his bed this morning because Laura was next to him still slumbering. He stayed stretched out on his side, his head propped on his hand so he could watch her this time. Every so often she would sigh in her sleep, making a little noise to go with it. Bill was drawn in by it. He touched the tip of his finger to her lips, tracing them until she turned her head to the side. Without waking up, she curled against him. The sheet slipped lower on her body when she moved giving him the chance to run his hand up and down her back.

Bill knew he could give her fifteen more minutes before he had to wake her up. At 06:14, Private Jaffee would bring his coffee fresh from the mess. After that, he would make his way to the CIC for First Watch at 06:30. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t take the day off, and neither could Laura. They were in the top two positions of power within the fleet. They essentially kept the peace between the military and the civilian population. “Laura,” he whispered and then placed a kiss to her brow. 

Laura didn’t want to open her eyes. She wanted to stay in Bill’s bed, in his arms, and let everything else just fall away. Except, she couldn’t do that. She was the President of the Colonies. She had responsibilities. As did the Admiral. “Good morning,” she finally mumbled and then opened her eyes. He smiled at her and her heart fluttered. She placed her hand over his heart and smiled back at him; she could almost feel the strong beat against her palm. Then she asked wickedly, “Do you think we have time for a…”

“Morning frak?” Bill finished for her. “No,” he said softly, wishing he didn’t have to turn her down.

“I don’t want this to be over,” Laura said, her voice as light as a whisper.

“In case you hadn’t noticed Laura, I don’t do casual,” Bill replied to her. The moment he touched her intimately on Colonial One, their whole relationship changed. 

“Neither do I,” Laura responded. “I want this. I want you. I want us.” Everything else, all the words that needed to be said, could come later. 

Bill didn’t reply. He took her lips, kissing her sweetly. If their time apart taught him anything, it was that she was the missing piece of his life. He didn’t subscribe to the whole notion of having a soul mate until he met Laura Roslin. Reluctantly, the more time they were together, he began to see that she fit into his life better than anyone else.

Laura pulled back, smiling softly. She knew this was just the start of something greater and more powerful than either of them had ever experienced in their lives. Before she climbed out of his rack, she lifted his tags up and asked, “You want them back?”

“No,” Bill said, chuckling lightly. He took the chain from her finger, letting it drop back against her chest. Before he let her go for the day, he kissed her once more. 

 

THE END


End file.
